Armaduras de 2 mundos
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Un joven que ya era un hombre necesitaba un cambio y esa armadura le permitió conocer a la chica de sus sueños (Auto-shippeo y auto-regalo de cumpleaños :P). (REEDITADO)
1. CC2: Armaduras de 2 mundos

**Armaduras de 2 mundos**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 3 de Febrero de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor… Aquí está la reedición de un fic… Qué bueno… Fue un auto-regalo… ¡NO ME JUZGUEN!

 **-Arturo y Body Master, Dimentor y Multiverso:** Nos sigue pareciendo estúpido :V

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CÁLLENSE! ;n;

 **-Arturo:** Sin contar que eres demasiado idiota al reeditar esto cuando ya tienes novia :v

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿Eh?!-Se oye un piano tocando el tema de Drácula (Toccata and Fugue in D minor)-¡DISFRÚTENLO!-Dice antes de saltar por la ventana.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor con un One-Shot que espero les gusté, y bien, verán, yo quise hacer esto por mi cumpleaños (Que fue ayer 2 de Febrero) y bueno, no soy el único que se a auto-emparejado con algún platónico, así que por favor no me juzguen DX

 **-Arturo:** ¡OH, MIREN…! :v

 **-Body Master:** ¡PERO SI ES…! :v

 **-Dimentor:** ¡LA MADUREZ…! :v

 **-Multiverso:** ¡EN PERSONA…! :v

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡HIJOS DE FRUTA!-Les dispara con un martillo del alba-Pero bueno, espero les guste.

Basado los personajes creados por **Rumiko Takahashi.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y yo mismo somos de mi creación y propiedad… ¿Eh? (?)

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Armaduras de 2 mundos**

- _Auh..._ -Dijo el pelinegro despertando-Feliz cumpleaños, yo-Se dijo un poco deprimido antes de levantarse, desayunar e ir a la escuela.

Si, ese era su cumpleaños, pero no lo disfrutaba del todo, en primer lugar tenía que ir a la universidad (Y no es que la odiara, pero le quitaba mucho tiempo y como era una carrera general la que tomaba tenía que esperarse un par de semestres más para por fin ver materias que lo ayudarían en lo que quería), además de que su cumpleaños coincidía con otra celebración, por lo que sus conocidos solo lo recordaban por ello o porque Facebook les aviso, también el hecho de que las fiestas ya no eran tan emocionantes en comparación a cuando era un niño y más porque no celebraría hasta el fin de semana, y simplemente no es lo mismo celebrarlo el día a celebrarlo el fin de semana siguiente porque todos sus familiares y amigos estaban ocupados por ser un día entre semana, pero sobre todo, porque cumplía 20 años y su vida ha sido lo más rutinaria, sin emociones fuertes o algo realmente destacable... Vamos, que a sus 20 años y aún no ha conseguido una novia... Mientras su hermano 3 años menor que el ya hasta había perdido la cuenta... Su única diversión y emoción eran los fics que escribía y subía a Fanfiction... Pero de ahí en fuera, no había algo que iluminara su vida, faltaba esa chispa que le hiciera sentirse vivo, su nombre, Osvaldo Valentín de la Fuente Meneses, alias Ultimate Dimentor, tampoco es que se quejara, no faltaba la comida y su mayor preocupación económica era poder comprar los mangas que tanto le gustaban, pero no podía evitar sentir ese vacío.

Después de otro día común en la universidad, el chico decidió caminar un rato antes de ir a comer y hacer la tarea, entonces paso por un callejón el cual estaba desierto, entonces se detuvo al ver un resplandor aparecer frente a él y de este apareció algo que lo dejo atónito.

-Mi... Mi... Mi armadura...-Dijo tallándose los ojos para comprobar que no estaba viendo cosas y se pellizco para ver si no estaba soñando, todo parecía indicar que no, la armadura que había dibujado como su avatar estaba frente a él, atónito, se acercó y la toco.

-Hola-Escucho salir del metal al hacer contacto con él.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Grito el pelinegro cayendo al suelo del susto.

-¡No tienes por qué temer! ¡Vengo a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños!-Dijo la armadura.

-¡Es oficial! ¡Me volví completamente loco!

-Te puedo asegurar que no has enloquecido Ultimate, al menos no más de lo que ya estas... Mira.

Entonces la armadura se separó en partes y se pegó y rearmo en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Tranquilo, soy solo tu armadura, surgí del deseo de tu corazón de tener una aventura extraordinaria.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Y te vengo a cumplir 2 deseos...

-¿Qué no eran 3?

-No soy un genio de lámpara, además son 2 deseos porque cumpliste los 20.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, solo hay una condición.

-Tenía que suponerlo.

-Solo puedo darte tus 2 deseos si son de corazón, así que piénsalos bien, ya que si no son de corazón habrás gastado un deseo en vano, y después de cumplir los 2 deseos, me volveré un montón de metal sin una característica especial.

-Entiendo-Entonces el chico se concentró y pidió su primer deseo-Quiero ver a Asuka Mizunokoji.

-Hecho.

Entonces una luz dorada lo ilumino y entonces vio que estaba en un espacio abierto, un prado de césped.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Te lo dije, cumpliría tu deseo si era de corazón, por lo que mira por ti mismo.

Entonces se acercó a un arbusto y la vio.

Asuka Mizunokoji, envestida en su armadura corriendo y dando saltos como solía hacer como parte de su entrenamiento.

-Es hermosa-Dijo el pelinegro viendo como en un salto el perfecto rostro de la chica se alcanzaba a ver, esos hermosos ojos de estrella que relucían a la luz y denotaban inocencia y dulzura, un mechón de su cabello que se soltó un poco ondulaba en cámara lenta a los ojos del chico-Es perfecta, es maravillosa y viene hacia aquí... ¡VIENE HACIA AQUÍ!-Dijo notando que la chica iba a entrar a la zona de arbustos y choco con el- _Auch..._

- _Auch..._ -Exclamo la chica incorporándose, entonces noto al chico en la extraña armadura al cual se le cayó el casco con el choque-¡KYYYYAAAAAHHH! ¡UN HOMBRE!-Dijo levantando un árbol y golpeando con él al peli negro.

-¡AAAAHHH!-Grito antes de ser aplastado con el árbol.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro, no sentía nada, hasta que empezó a reaccionar y oír voces a su alrededor.

-O... ¿Oye? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?-Abrió los ojos y vio a la chica frente a él con un semblante de preocupación.

-Si-Dijo con dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Oh, qué bien-Dijo la chica sonriendo-Perdón por lo de hace rato, te confundí con un hombre común y me asuste. Pero supongo que al tener una armadura como yo eso te hace un hermano mayor, ¿O me equivoco?

-Her... Hermano... ¡MI FAMILIA!-Dice incorporándose-Armadura, regrésame de inmediato a mi mundo.

-Creo que no puedo Ultimate, se rompió el dispositivo de viaje espacio-tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Rayos, ¿Crees que se pueda reparar?

-Podría intentarlo, pero no sé cuánto me tomaría...

-Rayos.

-Perdón, ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto la chica.

-Mi armadura se averió y no sé cuánto tiempo daba pasar antes de volver a casa con mi familia.

-Oh, disculpa, creo que es mi culpa-Dijo apenada la chica.

-No, no tienes culpa de nada, más bien yo debería disculparme por andar donde no debía-Dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

-Mis padres podrían ayudarte, vamos ven conmigo-Dijo jalando al chico hacia ella.

-No creo que sea buena idea-Dijo el chico intentando soltarse.

-Insisto... Por favor-Dijo viéndolo tiernamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, gra... Gracias...-Dijo sonrojado y dejándose llevar.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto la chica.

-Os… Osvaldo, Osvaldo Valentín de la Fuente Meneses-Respondió, no sabía por qué, pero siempre tuvo la costumbre de presentarse con su nombre de pila en vez de decir solo Osvaldo.

-Curioso nombre, me gusta, yo soy Asuka Mizunokoji-Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Gracias Asuka-Dijo el pelinegro.

Entonces después de un rato, llegaron a la mansión Mizunokoji, donde Asuka explico todo, el joven estaba muy sonrojado y no podía alzar la mirada.

-Ya veo-Dijo la señora Mizunokoji-Descuida Osvaldo, nos aseguraremos que puedas regresar a casa.

-Mu... Muchas gracias, disculpen las molestias-Dijo el pelinegro sobándose la nuca.

-Pero no es ninguna, joven Osvaldo-Dijo el señor Mizunokoji-Es más, nos alegra que Asuka invitara a alguien a la casa.

-¿Pero Asuka no estaba comprometida con Shuutaro Mendo? ¿Acaso esto no afectaría la relación entre el clan Mizunokoji y Mendo?

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto Tobimaro.

-Esto... Si les digo la verdad, ¿No me tomaran de loco?

-Hemos tenido encuentros con extraterrestres, Ataru Moroboshi y el monje Cherry, no creo que nada pueda sorprendernos-Dijo la señora Mizunokoji.

-Bueno...

Entonces el chico les explico como el provenía de un mundo donde ellos eran personajes de un manga y anime y todo lo que sabía de ellos y los demás habitantes de Tomobiki.

-Ya veo...-Dijo sorprendida la madre de Asuka.

-Sí, suena loco lo sé, pero es la verdad.

-Y yo que pensé que eras un extraterrestre como Lum-Dijo Asuka.

-¿Y cómo acabaste aquí?

-Pues mi armadura apareció de la nada diciéndome que me daría 2 deseos por mi cumpleaños 20, y acabe aquí.

-¿Pediste aparecer en nuestro jardín?-Pregunto dudoso Tobimaro.

-Bueno, seré sincero... Le pedí ver a Asuka.

-¿Y a mí por qué?-Pregunto con curiosidad la chica de ojos de estrella.

-Eh... Bueno, como te dije, vengo de un mundo donde eres un personaje ficticio, por lo que se todo o casi todo de ti y los demás, pero tú me... Me llamaste particularmente la atención...-Dijo rojo como un tomate-Tu belleza tanto interior como exterior... Tu inocencia, gracia y elegancia... Y un deseo de protegerte que surgió en mi...-Susurro esto último-Son solo algunas de las cualidades por las que me gusta… Ría conocerte...

-Ya veo-Dijo la chica.

-Tobimaro, Asuka, podrían dejarnos un momento con Osvaldo a solas-Dijo la señora Mizunokoji.

- _"Ya valí"_ -Era lo único que pensaba Osvaldo totalmente pálido.

Entonces los hermanos se retiraron dejando al escritor con los señores de la casa.

-Esto...-Empezó a decir nervioso.

-¡Que felicidad!-Gritaron los señores Mizunokoji abriendo unos abanicos.

-¿Eh?

-Esto es una buena señal querida-Dijo el señor Mizunokoji tomando las manos de su esposa.

-Si.

-Esto... ¿De qué me perdí?

-Hay Osvaldo-Empezó la señora Mizunokoji-Fuiste muy obvio, el típico caso de amor platónico por un personaje de anime, dijiste que, en tu mundo, la serie donde aparecemos es protagonizada por Ataru y Lum, pero a pesar de ello te fijaste en Asuka, quien, en comparación con otros personajes, es una de la que menos aparece.

-Sí, ¿Y?

-En pocas palabras...-Empezó el señor Mizunokoji.

-Creemos que serias el yerno perfecto.

-¿Ye... Yer... Yerno?

-Si.

-Esto, escuchen, me alagan y todo, pero no creo que deba, además no creo estar aquí mucho tiempo.

-Pues, tal vez nos quedemos aquí el resto de su vida-Dijo la armadura.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Pues está decidido, bienvenido a la familia.

-¿Eh?-Dijo sin entender lo que acababa de pasar- _"Se nota que son padres de una serie de Rumiko Takahashi"_ -Pensó- _"Si no fuera porque realmente está pasando, diría que es uno de mis fics"_

 **Y el tiempo pasó**

-Vamos Osvaldo-Decía Asuka desde lo alto de la montaña.

-Ya voy-Dijo perdiendo el aliento, desde que los Mizunokoji lo acogieron, le dieron de condición, seguir los entrenamientos de Asuka y Tobimaro, cosa que si ya de por si era extrema para alguien con buena condición física, para alguien que era algo flojo para el ejercicio como Ultimate, pues... Es sorprendente que siguiera vivo…

Después de un rato llego con la chica.

-Wow, linda vista-Dijo el pelinegro al llegar a la cima.

-Y solo mira esto-Dijo la chica antes de subir de un salto un árbol en la orilla del acantilado-Ven.

El joven de 20 años subió al árbol trepando.

-¿Me la puedo quitar un momento?-Dijo señalando su pesada armadura.

-Claro-Dijo haciendo lo propio con la suya, revelando su esbelta figura.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras se quitaba la armadura y veía de reojo a Asuka.

-Es una linda vista, ¿No crees Osvaldo?

-Sí, es magnífica-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Asuka, quien se acomodó en su pecho-A... Asuka.

-Tranquilo, oye Osvaldo, ¿Y cómo es ese mundo dónde vives?

-Terrible guerras, epidemias, contaminación, crisis económica, corrupción y muerte, no como aquí que es un paraíso, un paraíso algo loco, pero a fin de cuentas un paraíso-Dijo atreviéndose a abrazar a la chica, aunque muy sonrojado.

-Ya veo.

-Pero tiene sus cosas buenas, comics, mangas, anime, fanfictions y demás, entre ellas mi familia y amigos, por eso quiero regresar.

-Me gustaría ir contigo.

-No creo que se pueda, y aunque se pudiera no te dejaría, sería muy riesgoso.

-Y si me colara a tu mundo, ¿Qué pasaría?

-Me volvería tu armadura, la que te protegería siempre de todo peligro de mi mundo.

-Sabes Osvaldo, eres uno de los pocos hombres con los que puedo hablar plenamente.

-Es curioso, pero tú también eres de las pocas mujeres con las que puedo hablar siendo yo.

Y así pasaron los días.

-¡Lo logre!-Dijo viendo como salto 10 metros con todo y esa pesada armadura.

-¡Felicidades!

 **Aunque hubieron un par de inconvenientes**

 **Primero un entrometido**

-Asuka, ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-Aléjate de ella Moroboshi.

-¡UUUUAAAHHH!

 **Y luego un celo-pata**

-De la Fuente, te reto a un duelo.

-Está bien Mendo.

-¡UUUUAAAHHH!

-El entrenamiento Mizunokoji si da frutos, ahora retírate Mendo, te he vencido honorablemente.

 **Ultimate logro sobrepasarlos**

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el escritor se acostumbraba más y más a estar con la chica, hasta que un día.

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

Se casaron y tuvieron un niño y una niña.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que el pequeño Osvaldo y yo veamos a la pequeña Asuka?

-Osvaldo, sabes que es una tradición en mi familia.

-Sí, lo respetare, solo espero que el hijo de Ataru no le haga lo mismo que te hizo a ti.

-Jeje, ella será fuerte no solo físicamente, si no también mentalmente, por lo que no creo que se traume como yo.

-Bien, confiare en tu palabra, descansa, mi princesa de ojos de estrella.

-Igualmente tú, mi escritor dimensional.

 **Y un día**

- _Cof, Cof_ -Un anciano escritor estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida-Asuka.

-Sí, Osvaldo.

-Asuka, a pesar de que nunca pude volver a mi mundo, te agradezco que me hayas hecho sentir como tal en el tuyo.

-Padre-Dijeron los gemelos.

-Hora de regresar-Entonces la armadura volvió a formarse en el cuerpo del anciano y desapareció en un destello.

-¡AAAHHHH!-Dijo el pelinegro cayendo en el callejón donde todo empezó.

-Listo, tu primer deseo fue cumplido.

-Pe… Pero… ¡¿Qué paso?!

-Regresaste a casa-Decía la armadura mientras el chico se contemplaba a si mismo e inspeccionaba su cuerpo que volvía a ser de 20 años.

-Pero de nuevo soy joven, ¿Acaso todo fue una ilusión?

-Claro que todo paso en tu mente, pero eso no significa que no fuera verdad.

-¿Eh…?

-¿Y cuál es tu segundo deseo?

-Hmmm… Bueno, realmente me gusto sentir todos esos años pasar junto a mi waifu, pero no sería justo que solo yo disfrutara esto… ¡Ya se!... Deseo que te vuelvas mi fiel armadura y que me ayudes a llevar a mis amigos a sus mundo ficticios favoritos para que puedan divertirse y disfrutar toda una vida fuera de lo normal en unos cuantos segundos.

-¡CONCEBIDO!

Y así, armadura y escritor se volvieron uno solo.

¿Volveremos a ver este dueto en acción? ¿Quién será el siguiente en ir a un mundo de ficción? ¿Esto tuvo algún sentido? ¿Realmente todos los demás lo pasaran tan bien como Ultimate?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, saludos :D


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
